Requests 3
by Pilyarquitect
Summary: I started on Tumblr the make writing requests chance based on a phrases list I published, I thought it would be fun to publish those writings here too (they're Spanish or English) Inicie en Tumblr la posibilidad de hacer peticiones de escritos en base a una lista de frases que publiqué, pensé que sería divertido publicar dichos escritos aquí también (estan en castellano o inglés)
1. Chapter 1

**My own Angst/Fluff Prompt List **

**Soooo I decided to make an experiment. Here you have a prompt list, and I'll try to write a oneshot with the sentence you request to me. You've to chose a sentence, characters from a fandom (Preferably: Ducktales, Asterix, TMNT, Merlin from BBC TV show, Detective Conan, Phineas & Ferb… I'll let you know it I didn't watch anything of this fandom), You can also chose the language between: Spanish, English or Catalan. I'll be waiting your requests, so have fun friends! **

1\. "I need you."

2\. "You're family"

3\. "What happened to your hand(s)?"

4\. "You shouldn't have gone by yourself."

5\. "Did you hear that?"

6\. "I care about you"

7\. "I love you, no matter what."

8\. "Would you just listen to me for two seconds?"

9\. "I don't wanna talk about it."

10\. "Do you hate me?"

11\. "Get out of my way!"

12\. "I think you're forgetting something…"

13\. "I'll take you home."

14\. "Your laugh is so adorable."

15\. "I trust you, do you trust me?"

16\. "I'm trying to cheer you up."

17\. "If you make any noise, they'll find us. So be quiet."

18\. "I just wanted you to know that I appreciate you."

19\. "Go home."

20\. "I will find you."

21\. "What did you just say to me?"

22\. "I'm here if you need to talk."

23\. "Of course I trust you."

24\. "Why are you doing this?"

25\. "I will fight you."

26\. "Can I get you something?"

27\. "If they mess with you, they're messing with me."

28\. "Where would you like to start?"

29\. "You think you can handle it?"

30\. "I don't want to hurt you."

31\. "Something's not right…"

32\. "I need to know if you're okay or not."

33\. "I want the truth."

34\. "Don't test me."

35\. "This place is a mess."

36\. "Let's go for a walk."

37\. "You don't need to worry about me."

38\. "Are you listening to me?"

39\. "You're not giving me much of a choice."

40\. "At least we have this fire to keep us warm."

41\. "Well now I'm all wet."

42\. "You can't expect me to stay behind."

43\. "What's that smell?"

44\. "You can't save everyone."

45\. "Sometimes you have to think of yourself as a priority."

46\. "It's good to see you."

47\. "You're not making any sense."

48\. "There are some things you're just going to have to let go."

49\. "I know you're scared"

50\. "You're not making this any easier."

51\. "I'll never stop caring about you."

52\. "It's not safe here"

53\. "You think that this is easy for me?"

54\. "Maybe we shouldn't…"

55\. "I'm not jealous!"

56\. "It's so good to see your face."

57\. "Need a hand?"

58\. "Is that blood?"

59\. "Don't say another word."

60\. "Thanks for nothing."

61\. "Can you keep a secret?"

62\. "I think it's time for you to go to bed."

63\. "I think your hair looks just fine."

64\. "It's okay to cry"

65\. "Come out, come out, wherever you are."

66\. "Don't make me regret this."

67\. "You're not scared of the dark, are you?"

68\. "I can't say I'm surprised."

69\. "I think I'm in trouble."

70\. "I need you to do something for me."

71\. "You always find a way to surprise me."

72\. "There's always another way."

73\. "You know more than you're telling me."

74\. "I wanted to apologize"

75\. "Why didn't you tell me?"

76\. "You're not alone, I'm right here."

77\. "Isn't that illegal?"

78\. "I hope you can forgive me."

79\. "You need to control your temper."

80\. "No one is perfect"

81\. "You should sit down."

82\. "Why are you being so difficult?"

83\. "Another sleepless night, huh?"

84\. "How could I forget?"

85\. "I'll be with you the whole time."

86\. "We'll just see about that."

87\. "I didn't wanna wake you up."

88\. "Can't we talk about this?"

89\. "I'm not leaving."

90\. "I'm only here to help."

91\. "You look beautiful in the moonlight."

92\. "Are you sure we should be doing this?"

93\. "Don't make me tape your mouth shut."

94\. "You should close the door."

95\. "Let me know if anything goes wrong."

96\. "This is hard for me too."

97\. "I shouldn't be here, but…"

98\. "I think you should rest for the time being."

99\. "Have you lost your mind?"

100\. "How did you know where to find me?"

**This is the Prompt list I put on Tumblr, if you want you can send me a PM and ask for a request here, just do as I say at the begining.**


	2. 16 I'm trying to cheer you up

**16\. "I'm trying to cheer you up."**

Life was incredible! Awesome! Since their counterpart from the other dimension visited them, a whole new world appeared in front of their eyes, and Phineas and Ferb couldn't ask for anything better than that.

Doofenshmirtz was defeated and imprisoned for all his crimes. Now they could go outside and play with their friends without fear, Candace still seemed to want to protect them at any cost, but she was giving them more space.

Phineas found that his neighbor Isabella was a very interesting person, and really funny to say the less. Ferb also found Isabella interesting but he also discovered his truly vocation, use tools to build thing. Phineas thought his brother new vocation amazing, and Ferb proved to be very skilled with his tools. It made that Phineas also discovered a new interest on design awesome and incredible machines that then Ferb and himself build together, something that amused everyone around them. This summer turned to be the best summer ever! Everything was perfect... or almost perfect.

The two brothers realized that their Platypus... or Platyborg actually didn't look happy. What was happening to him? Why did their just rediscovered pet aka secret agent aka Doof's evil partner until they free him look so... devastated?

"Hey little guy, what's going on?" said Phineas while Ferb and himself approached to the platypus. Perry looked at them and instantly he looked away.

The two brothers shared a look and then Phineas knelt in front of his pet and tried again:

"Come on Perry, you know you can talk with us"

Perry looked at him, but he didn't answer. Phineas was worried, he really wanted to comfort Perry. The red hair boy sigh and sit down next to the platypus and tried it again:

"Oh Perry, please, I'm trying to cheer you up, we both are"

Ferb decided to join them and he sit on the other Perry's side and then he said:

"Maybe he acts like that because he knows that he can't actually talk with us Phineas, he's a Platypus, we talk different languages"

Perry nodded then and made his characteristic sound:

"Grrrr"

Phineas eyes opened with surprise when he realized that Ferb was right. After a few moments thinking, he said:

"Oh… that makes sense… but maybe we can find a solution for this"

"A solution?" asked suddenly Isabella who approached to them with the other kids behind her. She crossed her arms on her chest waiting an explanation from the two brothers.

Phineas smiled and standing up, he said with joy voice:

"Yep, Ferb and I can build a device that will transform the sound waves in an alphanumeric code that would later become a-"

"I don't understand anything about this" interrupted Buford with confused expression. Baljeet rolled his eyes and looking at the big camorrist, he said:

"I'm sure he's saying that they can build a translator device"

Phineas looked at him with a bigger smile than before and exclaimed:

"Yeah, exactly Dr. Baljeet! You're probably the smartest person I know"

Baljeet closed his eyes and shook his head while he answered:

"I'm starting to doubt it"

"What?" asked Phineas completely confused, Baljeed opened his eyes and said.

"I'd never came up with this idea to be able to understand animals"

He looked a little hurt and… like he'd selfdoubst about his habilities. Phineas looked at him and smiling he tried to cheer him up saying:

"Oh this was just an idea, I'm creative, but you're smart, there's a difference"

Baljeet didn't look convinced, but he still answered:

"If you mean that…"

Phineas crossed his arms on his chest and with confident voice que said:

"Of course I mean"

Then the red hair boy turned to the green hair one and plenty of joy he said:

"Ferb, I know what we're gonna to do today"

All the kids started to move except Buford who stayed in the same place looking how the others were walking away and then he asked to himself:

"Why does this sound familiar to me?"

The device took a half an hour to be designed and built for the two brothers, and at the moment they finished it, they proved it with Perry. The platypus put himself in front of the device and then he talked:

_"Can you understand me now?"_

Phineas smiles and exclaimed:

"Yes! It works! Nice job Ferb"

"Actually, nice job for the two of you, you make a really good team together" said Isabella with a smile on her mouth. Phineas turned to look at her and answered honestly:

"Thanks Isabella"

Then he looked the platypus again and asked:

"Now, Perry, tell us, what's bothering you?"

The platypus looked ashamed and then with shaking voice, he said:

_"I… I owe you an apologize"_

"What?!" asked all the presents surprised. Perry closed his eyes and then he explained:

_"Because I failed, Doofenshmirtz toke control over the Tri-State Area, all of you suffered because of my mistakes"_

Phineas looked at him sadly and he could just say:

"Oh Perry…"

Then the platypus continued:

_"I'll understand if you don't forgive me, you lost part of childhood because of me-"_

"Don't be a fool" said Phineas cutting him up. Perry looked at the red hair boy confused and asked:

_"How can you forgive me so easily?"_

Phineas smiled at him and answered:

"Perry look, the worst moment in Ferb and mine's live, was the day that you disappeared and never came back. We didn't care is Doof took control, we didn't care about had to live in such an awful condition, we just knew that our pet disappeared and we didn't know where he was. We were… devastated, but now you're here with us again, I'd prefer to live a hundred years under Doof domination than knowing that we wouldn't see you never again"

Perry smiled and looking at Phineas first and then Ferb, he said:

_"Oh Phineas… Ferb?"_

The green hair boy nodded and raised his thumb. It made Perry smile plenty of joy and hugging the two brothers, he said:

_"You're the best owners a pet could wish"_

Phineas shocked his head and said:

"No Perry, Ferb and I aren't your owners"

A general aspiration could be heard around, but before anyone could say anything, Phineas hugged Perry again with a big smile in his face and he said:

"We're your friends"


	3. 11 I think you're forgetting something

**11\. "I think you're forgetting something"**

Isabella was really happy, more than that, she was plenty of joy, because she finally made it, she was able to expend time alone with Phineas, and only with him! How could she do that? Easy, Ferb had a reunion with his England cousins, so he had to go, and Buford and Baljeet had to go… actually Isabella wasn't sure where did those friend enemies go together. The point was that there were only Phineas and here today, and without his step-brother, the red head guy didn't know exactly what to do, so Isabella take advantage of it and made the plans just for the two of them.

Actually, the two Danville kids were watching a magic show. They were having a good time; they were laughing a lot.

_Oh Phineas, your laugh is adorable…_

"Okay! For my last trick, I need a voluntary! Who want to come here?" said the magician suddenly.

Phineas looked at her and then he asked:

"What do you think Isabella? Do you want to be the voluntary?"

Isabella smiled at him and answered:

"Of course, Phineas, I can do it!"

Everything to see you happy…

"I volunteer!" screamed Isabella to the magician, he looked at her and seeing how cute she was, he chose her instantly.

Isabella approached to the magician and once at his said, the man said:

"Well young lady I'll hypnotize you, so every time you hear the word 'please' you'll obey the previous order you've heard, and to finish with this hypnotic suggestion, you've to heard the word... Batrachomyomachy"

Isabella stopped smiling and looked at him with strange, confused "What?"

Guessing what she was thinking, the magician smiled at her and explained:

"It means to make a mountain out of a molehill"

"Ah…" said the black hair girl.

The magician stood in front of her and asked:

"Are you ready?"

"Yes!" answered Isabella with a big smile. The magician nodded and he started saying:

"Then, here we go: look at this watch closely, look… look… you're getting tired…"

And this was the last thing that Isabella remembered

Phineas had to admit that this show was pretty good, but probably Ferb and him would do it better. But never mind he enjoyed it with Isabella, and Phineas was really grateful with his neighbor to take him there in a day where Ferb wasn't there to build something with him.

In those moments all the gang decided to make a BBQ all together in Flynn-Fletcher garden since they expend all the day separated. They were having a great time when suddenly Baljeet asked:

"Can someone bring me a Soda please?"

Instantly Isabella got up and went to the kitchen to get a Soda. Then she came back and gave it to Baljeet. Phineas looked surprised; Isabella was actually pretty far from the kitchen. It would make more sense if Madison for example went in her place, since she was next to the door, why did she go so quickly? She moved instantly when Baljeet said… please…

_Oh, that's the answer_

Isabella was still under hypnotic suggestion. The magician didn't say the word to finish it. This gave an idea to Phineas; he could spend a joke collaborating with Isabella. Isabella loved jokes, so she'd sure love it. But it'd be better to ask her first, just to know if she agreed. So, taking her in private, he said to the girl:

"Isabella, I think still you're under hypnotic suggestion"

"What? Why do you think that?" asked the girl confused. Phineas looked at her and said:

"Imitate Perry please"

Isabella instantly started to imitate Perry's sound:

"Grrrrrrr"

The black hair girl stopped and then she said:

"Okay, I'm under hypnotic suggestion, but I don't remember the other word"

Phineas smiled and he said:

"Don't worry, I do, but before saying it, do you want to have some fun?"

Isabella looked confused and then she asked:

"What do you have in mind Phineas?"

"An experiment" answered the red hair boy.

"What?" asked again the Mexican girl. Phineas smiled and then he explained:

"See what kind of orders make the others you to fulfill, unknowing that you're under hypnotic suggestion, you don't have to do it, if you don't want"

"Actually… it can be funny, let's do it!" said Isabella with joy voice.

The two kids nodded and came back with the rest. Once there, they suggested the game "who dare to…?"

Buford sighed in agreement and being the first to test it he said:

"Ah… I dare someone to cluck like a chicken"

Phineas and Isabella looked each other, Isabella nodded making him know that she accepted the bet, so turning to the camorrist, Phineas said:

"I think you're forgetting something"

Buford looked at him confused and then he realized and said:

"What? Oh, I get it, but I'll disappoint you, I never say please-"

Buford stopped when Isabella started to cluck like chicken.

"Did I do it well Buford?" asked Isabella once she finished.

The camorrist just nodded in response.

"Okay, my turn, I ask someone to dare to jump like a kangaroo… please?" asked Adison.

Isabella started to jump instantly in a very funny way that made all of them laugh.

Irving raised his hand, yes, Irving was there too, and he said:

"Is there anyone that dare to sing opera please?"

All the kids looked at here and Baljeet started to say:

"Opera? Really?"

But he stopped when Isabella actually started to sing.

"Never mind"

And so, they expend a great time playing this game, with Isabella being the one to accomplish every order that the kids suggested.

"There's something I don't understand, why is Isabella the one who's fulfilling every order?"

Phineas and Isabella shared a look and nodding they decided to confess the truth. Phineas explained the magician show and how Isabella volunteered to be hypnotized, but the magician forgot to break this hypnotic suggestion on the black hair girl.

And Isabella explained how both decided to test what kind of orders made all of them 'force' Isabella to fulfill. With a big smile in his face, Baljeet exclaimed suddenly:

"Batrachomyomachy! Let me try! I dare you Isabella to… imitate Darth Vader, please"

But Isabella didn't move, she didn't feel the impulse to fulfill this order, what made she look confused at Phineas. Baljeet seemed also confused, so he asked:

"Hey, why isn't it working?"

Phineas sighed and looking to the Indian boy he said:

"Because Batrachomyomachy was actually the word that broke the hypnotic suggestion Jeet"

"Oh, how was I supposed to know that?" defended the boy when the others looked at him with semi angry expressions.

"I think the question here my friends is how could you know this word Baljeet?" asked suddenly Ferb making all of them forget about the recently incident, now all of them looked at the Indian boy, expecting an answer, he looked surprised at first and explained:

"Oh that, well, I read it on a book and I found it funny, that's all"

"Actually… this is a really funny word, I like it" said Buford joyful. The other kids nodded. Their game maybe was over, but now all of them learned a new word.

Sometimes life gives you a moment to suggest someone to do something and sometimes it gives a new word to increase your vocabulary.

The gang talked and laughed the rest of the night explaining their individual adventures from this past day and enjoying the delicious food that they'd prepared.

Yeah it was a complete day-

"Oh, there you are Perry, you've missed a very funny game, little guy"

Now the day was complete.

* * *

**I tried to do it as close I could to P&F humor, I hope it is good. Thanks for the request. I've more requests on my mail, I'll do them when I can**


End file.
